Elysaurium
Elysaurium is the Daydream Complien. It belongs to the Dream and Cosmic Elements. It grows from Celestysa, and is the final form of Starysium. Appearance Elysaurium is a human-like Complien, having the signature yellow skin of the Starysium line. Its face consists of an oval-like shape, dotted with two pairs of large horns, each of which split into two smaller pink horns on all four corners of its head. On the tips of these horns, as well as in the middle of its head, are a chain of blue beads which end in a large golden star, illuminating the area around it. Its hair has now grown to triple in size, and a large fringe obscures the Complien's left eye, only leaving its right eye visible. Its blue-purple-cyan hair flows down alongside its golden neck, eventually splitting into four parts - two wing like appendages, created entirely out of the hair itself. The base of each of the "wings" is colored an azure blue, which swirls around in a cloud-like formation. A layer of orange 'feathers' attach to the base, and a layer of yellow appendages attach to the orange appendages, creating what would appear to be a pair of wings. The other half of its hair splits again into two equally-sized curls, fluctuating from violent reds to soothing purples, mystical indigoes and dreamy azure blues. Its body, however, is not as long as its hair. Its small body frame is covered in a kimono, said to be made from the clouds themselves. A small chain of pearls line the Elysaurium's chest, pulling up a cloud-like necklace. The kimono is separated into four parts, with the main body part fluctuating from soothing pinks to mystical purples. It is lined with a large, fluffy collar, as well as the same blue beads found around the Complien's horns and head. These beads fixate onto two stars which are attached to the kimono, as well as the golden star which is part of the Elysaurium's body. The body section flows diagonally into another layer of material, separating the sleeves from the body. Both of the sleeves are colored leaf green, and nebula clouds, small stars and cosmic beads orbit around them. The sleeves end abruptly, revealing a pair of clawed hands. Three fingers lie on each hand, each of them being colored pink. The skirt is separated from the body by a ribbon, colored both pink and made out of a cloud-like material. The skirt itself is made out of the same material as its past forms, ending in a pair of golden, pointed feet. Information Elysaurium is the final form of Starysium, and is by far the rarest of the three. It is now able to glide through the air by using its wings and takes up a semi-solitary lifestyle. It is able to create dreams simply by taking its hands, moving them around, and covering another entity in a cloudy layer of elysioids. These dreams are very lucid, allowing the dreamer to control their dreams and feel truly satisfied. These particular dreams are the ones that Compliens always remember, providing some interesting conversations at the breakfast table. These dreams require an incredible amount of time to create, and thus the Elysaurium is forced to make cloudy jars and tuck the dreams into hiding, as some other Compliens will try and take them and use them for their own benefit. Elysaurium, as a means of defense, has learnt to be a powerful foe in battle, changing the terrain to its advantage, as well as installing a very unique effect upon its enemies known as delirium. Spells this Complien casts have a very high chance of causing this effect, meaning the opponent will have trouble concentrating, leading to it misfiring attacks, becoming paralyzed on random occasions, and rarely they will even forget the move they were making, forcing them to retreat or be defeated. At one point, it was believed Elysaurium and its relatives were related to the Starclaw line. It was thought that the Starclaw-like ancestral species at some point attained the Dream Element and then evolved into what would become Elysaurium. Genetic testing, however, seems to have proven these theories false, as no connection has been found. Despite their solidarity, Elysauriums are often found in the cities of Nexiaura due to their cultural binding with the Compliens living there. Elysauriums are often found in psychiatric centers, where they use their incredible knowledge of the dream world and the mind of different Compliens to identify problems and create the correct solutions for them. They are also found in cathedrals, where they often hang out, as well as where their 'dream labs' are found - places where they are able to make dreams for the inhabitants of the city. As such, Elysauriums have shown proficiency in bonding with other Complien species. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Elysaurium here. Origin Some insights on Elysaurium's origins. Name Elysaurium is a portmanteau of elysium, the Ancient Greek heaven, delirium, a medical symptom, and aura. Design Elysaurium's design is based off of a woman wearing a kimono, the BFG, fairies and Rapunzel. Trivia *Elysaurium, like its first two forms, receives some inspiration from Starclaw's line. Category:Compliens Category:Dream Element Category:Cosmic Element Category:Made by ~Celestial-Healix~ Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Aerial Compliens Category:Daydream Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Featured Compliens Category:Created in 2016